Mark of the Guard
The Mark of the Guard is a special mark given to members of the Lion Guard. It is in the shape of a roaring lion's head. Each member's mark changes its color to match their own pelt. It is given to them by the leader placing their paw over their left shoulder. It seems to be well known as a representation, that the animal that it is bestowed upon, is a member of the Guard.Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots It also function and represent proof in being official members of the Lion Guard.Return to the Pride Lands Those who carry the Mark of the Guard have a duty to defend the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard The Mark of the Lion Guard is visible on the left shoulder of each member of the Guard, during every episode of the show. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kion and Bunga are seen playing Baobab Ball when their baobab rolls into the Outlands. Bunga leaps in to retrieve it, but is caught by Cheezi and Chungu. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to make the hyenas let him go, and the Mark of the Guard appears briefly on his shoulder before fading away. It later reappears during Kion's Lament after Kion accepts his destiny. When Janja's Clan attacks the Pride Lands, Kion bestows the Mark upon the new Lion Guard- Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono- by placing his paw onto their shoulders. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Jasiri mentions that Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard, to his surprise. She notes that the Mark is a giveaway that he's a member of the Guard. Follow That Hippo! After dealing with Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, and a float of Crocodiles, Kion dips his paw in mud and uses it to give Mtoto a muddy Mark of the Guard. Kwato, Gumba, Kambuni, and Shauku approach him requesting that he give them a mark as well. Cave of Secrets In trying to figure out how to defeat Scar, Kion and his guard travel deep into the lair to discover the secret to defeating great evil is them. From which a painting shows Askari and his guard coming together to form the Mark of the Guard. Battle for the Pride Lands In a flashback when Scar used The Roar to destroy his Lion Guard his mark disappears indicating his loss of The Roar and his title as leader of the guard. During the final battle against Scar, Bunga nearly almost falls into the lava to save Kion from Ushari. Ono manages to save the honey badger but at the cost of losing his sight. Realizing he's not the Keenest of Sight anymore he passes his title to Anga with Kion agreeing he bestows the mark of the guard on her. With that Ono's mark disappears and becomes disappointed that he's not apart of the guard however, even though Kion agrees that the egret isn't the Keenest of Sight anymore. He gives him a new title because of Ono's knowledge he is now the Smartest regaining his mark. The River of Patience Seeing the Mark of the Guard, Janna knows that Kion and the Lion Guard are from the Pride Lands. Return to the Pride Lands Returning to the Pride Lands, Kion and his friends return to see that Kovu and Vitani have join Simba's Pride. And while they were gone Vitani led her own Lion Guard in their absence and to prove which Lion Guard is best the leaders agreed to a contest with it ending in a tie. For the final challenge Vitani proposes that both leaders fight, realizing that she was fierce without the roar, Kion surrenders the challenge willingly as Vitani proved herself worthy of the roar. In doing so, Kion passes his title to Vitani with her as the leader of the Lion Guard placing the mark on her shoulder. With that, Kion and his guards' marks all disappear and yet with the roar still needed at the Tree of Life they are given new marks as members of the Night Pride. Trivia *An early version of the mark was a lion paw print, seen on early media on books. **Only Kion’s and Beshte’s were ever shown. *There are many mistakes regarding the Mark of the Guard in both The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and the TV series. The Mark may be on the wrong shoulder,Eye of the Beholder facing the wrong direction,Baboons! missing entirely,Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots be present in multiple places on one character,Baboons! or, in the case of Fuli, be replaced with or overlapping with another marking.The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Marks References fr:Marque de la Garde Category:World Category:Marks